cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkalay
|connectedresources = }} Arkalay is a growing, developing, and old nation at 186 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Arkalay work diligently to produce Sugar and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Arkalay has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Arkalay does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Arkalay detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Arkalay has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Arkalay will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Arkalay is primarily a German Nation, that has strong militaristic beliefs. The glorious nation was envolved in the Hack War, The Fourth Great War, and The Two-Day War. In all of the battles Arkalay came out victorious, with minimal casualties, and up until The Two Day War, there had been no battle defeats. Arkalay's Wars The Hack War The Hack war envolved people's account's being broken or hacked into, and causing war among a few new nations. Arkalay was one of the nations involved, and it's purpose was originally for peace keeping, until things got out of hand, and matters had to be taken into the Nation's own hands. Abfioland The nation of Abfioland was believed to be the aggressor. The ruler, Abfio, attacked the nation of Auzzieland, and they fought for three days until Arkalay interviened. Three cruise missile attacks were launched over the course of the war, and a small ground campaign took place. Arkalian Elite Boden Kräfte were not even engaged in a fair match when attacking Abfio's forces, and after only four battles he surrendered, and Arkalay remained triumphant. The Fourth Great War Phendrana The nation of Phendrana was Arkalay's assigned target in the Fourth Great War, and after the very first attack the ruler, Jangers, was begging for peace. Terms were sent to him, stating all cruise missiles, tanks, and aircraft were to disband, and a message was to go in his Nation Bio. It took him five days to comply fully, and by this time he had been completely ZI'd. Phendrana had been engaged on three fronts by three different armies, but Arkalay still takes most credit for the successful attacks. After the great war, Phendrana stayed away from the GOON Alliance, and has become a rather close ally to Arkalay. The Two Day War Dutchserbia The nation of Dutchserbia attacked Arkalay on 10/9/07 and 10/10/07 as a part of a tech raid. There was a series of losses, Arkalay came out with one Triumphant Victory, Two Victories, and it's first ever military defeat. After ground attacks ceased on the first day, Arkalay's Fallschirmjäger's attacked the capital of Dutchserbia with great force, and ended up reducing his Ground Forces of 12,000 down to 8,000. The strong Luftwaffe Jet's and Bomber's made a successful hit on its first round about, but on the second air raid, the nation of Arkalay would suffer it's second ever defeat. A great number of Fighters were lost, and even more bombers, but the mission had still been successfully carried out. Peace terms were signed shortly later, but because of all of the Ground Victories won by Arkalay's Boden Kräfte, Arkalay was considered to be the triumphant successor in battle. It should likewise be noted that Arkalay's DEFCON never went below the lowest security level of 5 during this entire war. First Full Scale Military Campaign Solarian Alliance The nation of Solarian Alliance was attacked shortly after the war with Dutchserbia, and had been nothing but successful for Arkalay. Running bombing campaign's each day, cruise missile attacks, and fierce fighting on the ground, have lead to a successful victory for Arkalay. From day one, Arkalain Troops hit the ground, killing off 2,800+ Soldiers from the first two battles, while friendly Airstrikes softened things up a bit over the course of the next few days. After fighting through the S.A.'s countryside, forces reached the Capitol which they took after only 1 day. S.A.'s forces have disbanded, and Arkalay has declared total war upon them. Each day, soldiers rotate in and out for raids, often destroying 40.00 Infra. and more than 5 technology levels at a time. The forces out of the rotation are allowed to spend there day relaxing.